


Elaborate: Ver 2

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Insanity, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, NCS, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Creampie, POV First Person, Painful Sex, Rape, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snot, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, breath play, jaw opener, scarf as a blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taito x Rin. Taito kidnaps, ties up, and rapes Rin in different ways. This fic is written from Taito's POV in the first person. Contains explicit NCS, het, and nonconsensual bondage.</p><p>A new version of this story, with lots of edits from the original, incomplete fic. This was originally written years ago, but I never finished it. So, the writing style may be a little dated. It started out as a poem but quickly devolved. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elaborate: Ver 2

I want to break her.  
The tears well up in her eyes.  
The helpless look; fear.  
'It's no good if you love me.'  
I want my desire to transfer by touch- Overwhelming.  
I hit her until she doesn't fight back.  
Her mouth is bloody and I kiss it.

First, I have her become restrained. She fights a little more when the restraints become more complicated, but her mistake has already been made. Do I blindfold her? I enjoy the look in her eyes. Uncertainty, aggression.

Her wrists are bound apart from each other, over her head and to their respective sides. Her legs are being held down. They are tied separately, with rings I can easily attach to secure places on the walls. She hasn't noticed that fact yet.

Currently, her legs are held down at the thigh, upper calf, ankle. She tries uselessly to kick me as I kneel between her thighs and touch her face. She pulls back in revulsion, and tries to bite my fingers. I slap her hard once. Again. I grasp her cheeks in my strong hands and force her jaw open to place a metal bit inside. I lock the straps.

Her mouth hangs open and I laugh. It looks ridiculous. She glares helplessly at me; hating it, hating me... maybe fearing me, a little bit? I kiss her lips and hold her head still. I lick the blood gently from her face and caress her hair. I enjoy it so much that I let out a little sigh of pleasure.

She tries violently to shake her head as I trail fingertips and lips down her cheek. I caress the hollow of her neck and gently touch with just my fingertips down to her upper chest. I lean forward and lock her heavy collar to the table. I place my mouth on her neck and kiss her.

Pressing both of my hands down on her chest, I move my palms slowly upward, reveling in the sensation of pliant, soft skin under my touch. My hands reach her neck and encircle it, sneaking tightly underneath her collar to do so. I apply gentle pressure as she shudders involuntarily. She can feel my hands, the slight lack of oxygen. The feeling of my power over her.

She gasps a little and struggles against her bonds as I slowly deepen the pressure.

"No, please stop," she says, slightly garbled through the horse style metal bit, her beautiful, clear blue eyes flickering in slightly choked panic. I like this. I speak breathily into her cute little ear.

"I can tell you want me. You want me." 

'No, no,' her wide, tearing eyes seem to say, showing me their whites.

"Why are you seducing me this way? If you want me, just say so. I'll stop anytime. Do you want me?" My voice is light and soft as I speak to her gently in a sweet, loving tone. I'm really choking her now. She makes funny little sounds. I can see see she's in pain.

"I don't! Please stop!" Her voice barely chokes out in a shrill, adorable sound. She can't pronounce the words properly with the metal interfering with her tongue's speech function. I lighten the pressure and listen quietly to her. "Please stop, I don't want you!" 

Now my hands are just resting. Her normally high-pitched, little girl voice is close to being hysterical. The sound travels up my cock thrillingly and settles in my lower stomach like a good meal.

"OK," I say, and brush her short blonde hair from her face. She stares at me with wide eyes. I bend down and unhook one of her legs. It is now 'restrained' only by a long, loose chain that isn't attached to anything.

"Thank you! Just let me go!" Her voice is a little hoarse and strange sounding. She's still afraid, but she's already starting to act cutely bossy, like usual.

"I told you I'll stop any time," I smile with tender violet eyes. The second leg is unhooked. I breathe gently on her naked leg. She quivers.

The chains are attached to the rings on her ankles restraints. I cover her pretty blue eyes with my soft purple scarf so that she can't see what I'm doing, and I quietly feed the chains through rings on the walls. She still can't move her head or arms which are still restrained on the table.

"Now that I know you want me, I'll keep that promise," I smirk and pull the chains taut in one smooth move. The sound of moving metal, and her legs are spread wide and in the air.

"NO!" She shrieks and wiggles uselessly.

She looks so vulnerable. I touch her pale inner thigh in a light caress.

"What's that, Rin? More? Do you like this?" My voice is like a child in wonder. She shakes her immobile body as much as she can. I run my hands up along her soft stomach and flat chest, to her thin, weak arms. I grab her wrists and hold her down. It's completely unnecessary with the restraints in place. It feels good.

I tower above her, between her legs. I kiss her ear and down her neck. She keeps denying me: No, stop. She begins to cry. I lock the chains in place and remove the scarf, discarding it to one side.

"You're so good," I tell her. "You make me want you so badly. I'm so hard for you already. Do you want to taste me?" I force her mouth open, making her saliva wet lips disfigure her face with a funny, grimacing expression as I slip a jaw opener over her teeth. When it's in, I remove the metal horse-style bit.

The opener fits over her teeth, leaving the rest of her mouth clear and free. I see her tongue trying to push it off. It's in far too well.

I remove my pants and underwear. I lock her midsection to the table and release her collar. I pull her head up and let her look directly at me.

"This is because of how you seduced me. Tell me if you want it. Do you want to feel it in your mouth?" I caress myself lightly. She shakes her head frantically. No, it's always no. 

"Yes? Alright," I rub myself on her cheek. "Tell me again." I grab her by her soft hair and wrench her skull so that her nose and my cock are face to face. "Ah, that's it. Since you want it so sweetly." I plunge in. 

She makes muffled, lightly choking noises. Her mouth is so hot and wet. I hit the back of her throat again and again, causing her to gag reflexively.

"Ahh!" I can't stop my slow, deliberate movements. "Can you taste me? Rin. Do you feel me? You're so good. Please don't stop." I harshly pull her sweet mouth on and off my cock. She's crying. She struggles helplessly at her restraints as I mount her face, driving her head hard back onto the flat, unyielding table.

Letting go of her short hair to grasp her wrists, I plunge into her small, cute mouth faster and deeper. I let out several gasps and moans. She chokes on my cock and starts coughing through her mouthful, but I just ride her face harder and faster.

"God, I'm so close! Rin! Ahh!" I feel my hot cum rising, and ejaculate down her throat. I come so hard that it sprays her face as I pull out. Cum dribbles out of the corner of her jaw opener, and I quickly tilt her head back. I plug her nose to keep her from being able to breathe through it.

"Swallow it for me. If you love me, swallow it. You love the taste." I trail one hand down her chest and grope her adolescent body. She gurgles, swallows, chokes, and coughs harshly. 

Nuzzling against her small breasts, I praise her. Fondling her, pinching and sucking at her delicate, tiny pink nipples until they are hard and red. She struggles, crying. Her cute little button nose and high on her cheekbones it's as red as her nipples. I lick my way warmly down to her stomach, and down further to her sensitive inner thighs.

"You're wet," I tell her in surprise. She denies me and I lick the juncture of her thigh and hip. Caressing her light bush, I slide my fingers down to her private area. I place several slow licks to her vaginal entrance. She is as dry as a bone.

"Then why are you so wet for me? Do you want me to fuck you here?" She goes very tense. 'No. No. No more. Please.' I can almost hear her beg as her lips tremble and she regards me fearfully. "No?" I ask.

I lick her a few more times. She is spread open so widely. I'm already starting to get aroused again. This is what she does to me. I trail one finger to her pert little asshole and smile.

"Ok, I understand. /This/ is what you want." NO! "You're so delicious, I can't stop tasting you." I pull my head down and tongue her back entrance wetly. It tenses, but I force my way through her resistance. I wiggle my tongue around and lick at her inside until she is loose enough for a finger. I don't use lubrication, and she seems to be in pain as I push my slender index finger inside. That's good. I want it to hurt.

"Just relax. You asked me to do this, remember?" I lightly cajole her, smiling. I force a second finger inside her anus, mindless of when the edge of my nail snags slightly on the insides of her tender flesh and causes her to flinch badly as a raw, high pitched sound emits from her throat.

"Are you changing your mind now? Call out for me. I'll hold you tight," I smile. Rolling on a condom, I quickly position myself to her tiny back entrance. "Next time, you can do it," I apologize, and roughly enter. 

'No! No no no no! Help!' 

I molest her chest and harshly grope her helpless legs. She's saying something, screaming, but I can't hear it. My ears are buzzing with white sound. All I can do is feel with my yearning body what I've been longing so badly for, for so long. Too long.

"You're so tight!" I can barely catch my breath. She's struggling, and only adds to my pleasure. It's clear her body is becoming exhausted. She's going to give up soon, surely. The knowledge thrills me, causing me to ache with that knowledge.

"Ah, it's so good! Rin! Grip me tighter! Oh, move with me," I'm moaning and fucking her behind slowly and very forcefully. She's clearly in agony and she screams through her mouthpiece. My ears tune back in to her sounds, and I'm panting with need.

I press my fingers against her ass, pulling her tight entrance closer against me. My fingers press hard enough to turn her pale skin white where we touch. The feeling is incredible, and the look in her beautiful blue eyes is almost enough to make me come right there. Her honest expression endears her to me. I call out her name with passion. 

I'm in Heaven. I can't stop. I'm possessed by her. I thrust faster and faster, nearing my limit.

"Can you feel me inside you? It's so good." I tell her breathlessly. She's like a goddess. I'm filled with admiration and an overpowering lust. My desire to shatter her and remake her as my toy are so strong. What I feel is stronger than love. I need her. I can't let her get away. She needs to be mine, and only mine.

I gasp, rest my head against her writhing stomach, and fuck her like a piston. Her small girlish body trembles and spasms under me.

The sensations are overwhelming, and I cry out along with her, passion and pain in chorus, as my balls tense again, and I need it, I need it. My legs shake, pressed up tight against hers as I come hard, spraying deeply inside of her, marking her with my jizz. I lower my head, purple hair brushing against her neck as I pant, catching my breath against her soft skin.

It feels wonderful. This is wonderful. I'm so happy, and I look up into her eyes, my own purple ones shining in deep, pleasurable satisfaction. But her crystal blue eyes are full of tears, and clear snot is running down her nose. She hiccups and makes small, wailing, crying sounds.

My eyelids lower slightly and my facial expression goes a bit lax as I touch her teary, messed up face. The thrilling feeling returns. It doesn't matter if she recoils from me. We'll be together.

Always, after this, we'll be together. We don't need anything as fake as 'romance.' We don't ever need to part ways or move on. Right now, I can see everything, know everything she is, and it's all I want. So, we'll be honest, and show our true expressions...

And we can stay together. Just like this. 

I close my eyes happily and curl my body up with hers, warm and naked together as she cries herself brutally to a quiet, painful, wrenching sleep that we can both share. Together.


End file.
